Forgive me
by Pink Potter
Summary: Numa discussão, Harry acaba falando coisas sem pensar e assim magoa a pessoa mais importante de sua vida... As palavras ditas nunca poderão ser esquecidas, será que poderão ser perdoadas? – Resumo horrível, my God... :D Sorry... Espero que a song esteja m


**Forgive me**

**Resumo: **Numa discussão, Harry acaba falando coisas sem pensar e assim magoa a pessoa mais importante de sua vida... As palavras ditas nunca poderão ser esquecidas, será que poderão ser perdoadas? – Resumo horrível, my God... :D Sorry... Espero que a song esteja melhor, ehehehhehehe...

_25 de março de 2010, sete horas da noite._

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, dando um longo suspiro, em seguida. Ele estava parado, em pé, encostado numa porta. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, gesto o qual demonstrava o quanto estava nervoso... Já brigara com ela outras vezes, mas nunca uma discussão chegara àquele nível. Procurou algo no bolso esquerdo, depois de pegá-lo o mirou, um anel dourado com um singelo diamante lapidado reluzia em sua mão... Não era um anel qualquer, era o símbolo de um amor, um compromisso assumido entre duas pessoas que por tanto tempo não eram nada além de grandes amigos... Ali, agora, em sua mão, só significava que estragara tudo.

Desencostou-se da porta, ficando agora de frente para a mesma. Recolocou o anel no bolso, deu mais um longo suspiro enquanto levava a mão até a maçaneta... "Não vou deixar terminar assim, Hermione!", disse a si mesmo antes de tomar coragem e abrir a porta. O quarto estava iluminado apenas por um abajur, a cama estava vazia, porém o lado no qual Hermione dormia estava desarrumado. Podia sentir o perfume dela em todo o ambiente, havia lembranças do casal em cada pedacinho daquele quarto. Mirou, então, a porta que dava para uma pequena "varanda", aquele sempre foi o lugar preferido dela.

Caminhou vagarosamente até lá, estava uma noite linda lá fora, imaginou que ela estivesse olhando as estrelas... Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira, de costas para o quarto, ele não andou mais, ficou parado ali, sem saber o que dizer...

- Por que está aqui? Não falou o suficiente essa tarde? – a voz dela saiu friamente e sem emoção. Ele sabia que não seria fácil...

- Mione... – ele tentou começar – Eu sinto muito!

- Ah, Harry. – ela deu um sorriso triste, ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele ecoando em sua mente – Não é tão fácil assim...

**_Can you forgive me again?(Você pode me perdoar de novo?)  
I don´t know what I said (Eu não sei o que eu disse)  
But I didn´t mean to hurt you (Mas eu não pretendia machucar você)_**

_25 de março de 2010, quatro horas da tarde._

A sala estava cheia, as últimas notícias causaram um burburinho entre os presentes. Numa longa mesa estavam membros da Ordem da Fênix, aurores e espiões do Ministério da Magia. Todos sentados, apenas Harry de pé; ele era o líder daquele grupo que a cerca de quatro anos tentava derrotar Voldemort. O mundo bruxo vivia em estado de alerta, muitas perdas no decorrer desses anos, mas os que restavam continuavam naquela batalha que parecia interminável, pelo menos até agora...

- Por favor, senhores – Harry falou, aos poucos as pessoas foram fazendo silêncio – Peço-lhes que continuem a me escutar! A informação pode ser falsa, como tantas outras que já conseguimos, mas se for verdadeira seria uma chance de vitória!

- Então pretende mesmo ir até lá? – Lupin questionou.

- Sim, não temos escolha – Harry falou, ele olhou para Hermione que estava ao seu lado, mas a mulher ficou em silêncio – Todos os horcruxes já foram destruídos, Voldemort é um mero mortal agora... É a nossa chance de derrotá-lo!

- Como será organizada a tropa? – Rony que também estava ao lado de Harry perguntou.

- A tropa será formada por voluntários, não obrigarei ninguém a ir – ele pausou – Amanhã pela manhã, os que se candidataram serão informados sobre como o ataque acontecerá! – no dia anterior, alguns aurores descobriram uma possível localização para Voldemort. Poderia ser uma armadilha, poderia ser uma informação falsa, mas Harry sabia que precisava arriscar – Vocês estão liberados agora, preparei uma lista a qual deverá ser assinada por quem desejar ir. Ela ficará até o meio-dia de amanhã.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a levantar. Uma ou outra vinha até Harry falar alguma coisa sobre o possível ataque. Em alguns minutos, só duas pessoas restaram na sala. Harry sentou ao lado dela, e segurou uma das mãos de Hermione, beijando-a em seguida. Havia um anel dourado no dedo anular dela...

- Se for verdade, poderemos estar livre de Voldemort em breve – ele disse, Hermione olhava para algum lugar da mesa – Poderemos finalmente ser inteiramente felizes, meu amor!

- Você não me deixará ir, não é mesmo? – ela falou ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos; o sorriso dos lábios dele desapareceu.

- Hermione... Você sabe que será perigoso.

- Sim, eu sei, mas eu queria estar ao seu lado sempre, Harry – finalmente ela o encarou.

- Você sabe que eu não quero correr o risco de te perder – ele beijou-lhe a testa, fazendo-a fechar os olhos – Eu ficaria preocupado se soubesse que você está no campo de batalha também.

- Eu já estive em batalhas outras vezes – Harry se afastou dela, depois levantou, ficando de costas à cadeira na qual Hermione estava sentada.

- Eu sei, Hermione – Harry odiava discutir sobre aquilo com Hermione. Ela sempre insistia em ir para o campo de batalha, mas sempre que podia ele tentava impedir. Sabia que dessa vez não seria diferente, e se não quisesse que Hermione se candidatasse para o ataque, teria que convencê-la a ficar e esperar, e isso certamente não seria fácil...

- Harry, eu posso ajudar você – ela também levantou e caminhou até ele, ficando ao seu lado – Sei me defender, sei atacar... Eu sou uma auror como você!

- Não há necessidade de sua presença nesse ataque – ele falou, ouvir aquilo não a agradou.

- Está dizendo que dispensável?

- Estou dizendo que você não precisa ir – Harry a encarou.

- Essa informação parece muito precisa, Harry! Eu não vou permitir que você enfrente Voldemort sozinho – Hermione avisou.

- Você não vai, Hermione!

- Já me impediu de ir em outras batalhas, contudo, não conseguirá dessa vez.

- Ah, inferno! – ele bufou de raiva – Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? O que está querendo provar?

- Não quero provar nada, apenas quero lutar com você! – ela disse.

- Pois estou achando que quer mostrar que sabe se defender? – Harry começou a se enfurecer.

- O que está insinuando? – o coração dela disparou, ele não poderia estar tentando falar o que ela estava pensando...

- Não estou insinuando nada – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Só não quero que sua teimosia nos faça pagar um preço alto novamente!

- Cala a boca, Harry – ela quase gritou, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, aquela dor voltou ao seu coração – Você não tem o direito de me culpar!

- Eu não estou culpando ninguém – ele também já falava um pouco mais alto – Só que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se você tivesse me ouvido!

**_I heard the words come out (Eu ouvi as palavras saírem)  
I felt like I would die (Eu senti como se fosse morrer)  
It hurt so much to hurt you (Machuca tanto machucar você)_**

- Por favor – ela ficou de costas, agora já não podia mais conter as lágrimas, será que ele não entendia o quanto ouvir aquilo dele era doloroso? – Cala a boca!

- Não, Hermione! – Harry estava furioso, será que ela não podia entender que ele só queria a segurança dela? – Você vai me ouvir agora... Quando você coloca algo em sua cabeça ninguém consegue tirar, toda vez que tento te impedir de ir para uma batalha é essa mesma discussão! Será que não entende que é perigoso demais?

- EU SEI ME DEFENDER! – ela gritou o encarando.

- SE SOUBESSE NOSSO FILHO NÃO TERIA MORRIDO! – as palavras saíram sem que ele pudesse controlar. O impacto que elas tiveram foi evidente. Hermione ficou imóvel, pálida, sua expressão era indecifrável. E como se finalmente tivesse percebido o que acabara de dizer, ele fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente – Eu sinto muito! Eu não queria ter dito isso, me perdoe! Eu só não quero correr o risco de te perder também, meu amor!

**_Then you look at me (Então você olha para mim)  
You´re not shouting anymore (Você não está mais gritando)  
You´re silently broken (Você está silenciosamente quebrada)  
_**

- Não, Harry – ela o olhou nos olhos – Isso é o que você sempre pensou, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer!

- Hermione, por favor – ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o impediu fazendo um gesto com as mãos – Me desculpe!

- Sou eu quem peço desculpas, Harry – a voz dela saia quase que mecanicamente, ela baixou as vistas, depois retirou o anel do dedo anular direito. Ele ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que poderia falar naquele momento para consertar o que acontecera. Hermione colocou o anel sobre a mesa, e saiu da sala.

- Oh meu amor – ele pegou o anel – Eu sinto muito! – deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cadeira; estragara tudo... De que valeria derrotar Voldemort agora? Se lutava por ela, para poder viver em paz com ela... Se ele continuava naquela batalha era porque Hermione dera-lhe um motivo para querer que Voldemort fosse derrotado. E ali, agora, com o anel nas mãos, era como se tudo que sempre desejou tivesse sido destruído por simples palavras...

**_I´d give anything now (Eu daria qualquer coisa agora)  
to kill those words for you (Para matar aquelas palavras para você)  
_**

"Simples palavras?", murmurou ele. Fechou os olhos e pôde ver novamente o rosto triste dela quando aquilo aconteceu... Não poderia culpá-la, Hermione sempre estivera ao seu lado em todas as batalhas, foi uma fatalidade o ocorrido, algo imprevisível e doloroso... Realmente muito doloroso. Em instantes um pequeno filme de dois anos atrás passou em sua mente...

_Flashback_

_A vida só poderia ser mais perfeita se Voldemort já tivesse sido destruído. A felicidade que Hermione lhe proporcionara era tamanha que em alguns momentos ele sentia-se como um homem normal de 22 anos. Há um ano começou um namoro com a amiga, o qual promovera algumas horas de discussão sobre como aquilo mudaria a amizade entre eles... Por fim, acabaram decidindo que mesmo com riscos, queriam experimentar aquele novo relacionamento. Hoje, ele podia garantir que não se arrependia de ter deixado de ser apenas amigo de Hermione. _

_E justamente por isso, agora estava ali, caminhando de um lado para o outro, suas mãos suando e seu coração batendo acelerado em seu peito. Esperava-a para um jantar num restaurante no centro de Londres, Hermione terminava de se arrumar, há cinco meses dividia um apartamento com ela. Não seria um jantar qualquer... Aquela noite poderia mudar ainda mais sua vida, só dependia dela! Foi trazido de seus pensamentos pelos passos dela._

_- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou notando-a um pouco pálida._

_- Sim, não foi nada – Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo, Harry foi até ela e beijou levemente seus lábios._

_- Algo está te preocupando? – questionou._

_- Está tudo bem, meu amor – ela o abraçou, ainda não era o momento... "Como você vai reagir? Ah, Harry... Como deixamos isso acontecer?", ela perguntou em pensamento._

_- Certo – ele sabia que Hermione tinha algo a lhe dizer, mas não insistiu naquele momento – Vamos?_

_- Sim._

_Alguns minutos depois, chegaram ao restaurante. Harry fizera uma reserva no mesmo restaurante que a pedira em namoro. Hermione sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia, imaginando que ele não escolhera o local por acaso. Tiveram um jantar agradável, tocava uma música romântica e alguns casais dançavam numa pequena pista de dança. Quando terminavam a sobremesa, ele achou que poderia ser o momento exato..._

_- Harry..._

_- Hermione... – falaram ao mesmo tempo, sorriram um para o outro._

_- Pode falar primeiro – ela disse. Harry então procurou algo no bolso do paletó, tirando de lá uma caixinha forrada de veludo escarlate. Hermione levou uma das mãos à boca._

_- Hermione, desde que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, você só tem me trazido alegrias e me proporcionado momentos de felicidades que jamais imaginei vivenciar. Pode parecer prematuro para algumas pessoas, mas nós sabemos que não é, já faz bastante tempo que nos amamos, só que éramos covardes demais para nos envolver! Eu lhe garanto, Hermione... Eu não me arrependo de um único dia que tenha passado ao seu lado e por querer que mais dias assim aconteçam novamente que estou fazendo esse pedido – ele abriu a caixinha e um anel dourado com um diamante brilhou – Quer casar comigo?_

_- Ha-harry, eu... – os olhos dela brilhavam, era como se ele tivesse resumido tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos – É claro que aceito!_

_- Eu amo você, Mione! – ele levantou da cadeira e foi até ela, colocando o anel em seu dedo para selar o novo compromisso entre eles._

_- Também amo você, Harry! – Hermione o beijou._

_- Dança comigo? – ele estendeu a mão e a guiou até a pista de dança. Repousou as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto Hermione enlaçava seu pescoço. Seus corpos ficaram bem juntos, então começaram a dançar bem devagar – Mione..._

_- Hum?_

_- O que você ia falar? – ele perguntou. Ficara tão emocionada com o pedido de casamento que esquecera o que tinha para falar..._

_- Harry, lembra daquela batalha em Roma, mês passado? – ela perguntou. Harry e Hermione eram aurores, colegas de trabalho. Há um mês atrás, tiveram uma missão em Roma. _

_- Claro que lembro – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, para provocá-la – Jamais esqueceria como comemoramos nossa vitória!_

_- Bem... É que... – ela corou um pouco, Harry a olhou intrigado – Você concorda comigo que foi um pouco inconseqüente da nossa parte fazer amor..._

_- Um pouco? – ele continuou a provocá-la sussurrando e beijando levemente o pescoço dela, tirando toda a concentração que ela tinha._

_- Se continuar, o filme vai se repetir – ela avisou, fazendo-o sorrir maroto._

_- Hum... Mesmo com o público? – ela se separou e deu um leve tapa nele._

_- Estou brincando seu bobo! – Harry sorriu, _

_- E se não tivéssemos público? Faria amor comigo agora? _

_- Harry! – ela corou – Estou tentando falar algo sério!_

_- Tudo bem – ele a abraçou novamente, Hermione colocou o queixo no ombro dele – Mas me diz... Faria? – ela suspirou derrotada._

_- Você sabe que faria amor com você em qualquer lugar... – ela disse._

_- Não fale algo assim..._

_- Qualquer lugar devidamente apropriado! – ela completou. Ele sorriu perguntando-se se aquele lugar em Roma, estava na definição dela de "devidamente apropriado". _

_- Continue... Por que quer falar daquela batalha? – questionou._

_- Não é da batalha que quero falar – ela pausou, Harry mirou seu rosto, percebia que Hermione receava confidenciar algo._

_- O que aconteceu? – ele estava começando a ficar preocupado. Sem saber como dizer, ela apenas pegou uma das mãos dele e levou até seu ventre._

_- Harry, eu... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, deixando por conta dele "descobrir" o que ela queria falar._

_- Vo-você es-esta q-querendo dizer q-que... – ele arregalou os olhos – Está grávida?_

_- Eu não sei como fomos tão irresponsáveis e... – ela não terminou de falar, pois Harry beijara-lhe intensamente._

_- Mas isso é maravilhoso, Mione!_

_- Harry, nós..._

_- Eu vou ser pai! Merlim! Eu vou ser pai – Harry parecia uma criança que descobrira que ganharia um presente maravilhoso no natal._

_- Sim, você vai ser pai e... – ela tentou falar mais uma vez._

_- E se eu não for um bom pai? E se eu não souber como educar meu filho? E..._

_- Harry! – ela quase gritou, algumas pessoas olharam para o casal – Calma! Você será um pai maravilhoso, eu tenho certeza disso!_

_- Quando eu digo que você me traz felicidades – ele a abraçou com força e a beijou novamente..._

_Hermione estava com quase um mês quando contou para Harry. Depois daquilo, ele praticamente não saia do lado de Hermione, preocupado com qualquer coisa que pudesse machucar Hermione e o bebê. Algumas vezes ela até se irritava com a preocupação excessiva dele, mas sabia que Harry só estava assim porque a amava muito. Mais um mês se passou, estava em casa, terminando uns relatórios quando Harry chegou._

_- Boa noite, amor – ela o beijou, Harry tinha uma expressão preocupada – Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Rony acabou de me confirmar que realmente encontramos mais um horcruxe – ele disse, Hermione vibrou e sorriu animada._

_- Ótimo! Breve todos serão destruídos! Quando será o ataque?_

_- Amanhã à tarde – ele falou, Hermione não gostou de como Harry a olhava._

_- Você não vai me impedir de ir com você! – ela avisou._

_- Hermione, você está grávida, é perigoso, e..._

_- Harry, eu sei me defender, sou uma auror formada como você! – Hermione disse – Eu estou grávida, não doente!_

_- Você não pode mais se arriscar como antes, você tem uma vida nova aí dentro – ele se aproximou e a abraçou._

_- Harry, por favor... Você sabe que eu quero estar com você em todas as batalhas._

_- Sim, eu sei! Mas agora sua segura é mais importante que eu..._

_- Odeio quando você fala isso! Quando sugere que você pode morrer e eu não! Você acha que só você sofreria se eu morresse? Se algo acontecesse com você, Harry, meu mundo desabaria! Eu preciso estar ao seu lado pra poder ter certeza que fiz tudo que podia para não te perder! – Harry bufou de raiva, mas a entendia... Sentia-se do mesmo em relação a ela._

_- Mione – ele a abraçou._

_- Eu farei o possível para não ser atingida – ela disse. _

_Realmente no ataque seguinte, nada acontecera a Hermione. Ela lutara ao lado de Harry como sempre fez, e mais uma vez saíram vitoriosos. Outras batalhas vieram e sempre tinham a mesma discussão. Hermione estava no terceiro mês, em uma missão com Harry em Paris quando tudo aconteceu... Um grupo de comensais cercou Harry, ela e mais três aurores que faziam parte da missão, estavam em maior número e o pior acabou acontecendo... Hermione foi atingida por um feitiço grave que a deixou inconsciente, quando conseguiram vantagem sobre os comensais, Harry a levou as pressas para um hospital em Paris, mas era tarde demais..._

_- Oi, meu amor – Harry a beijou na testa, Hermione acabara de acordar._

_- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, sua cabeça doía, tudo que lembrava era de estar duelando com alguns comensais._

_- Você foi atingida, mas já está tudo bem – ele segurou sua mão._

_- Atingida? Harry, diz pra mim que nosso filho está bem – ela começou um choro compulsivo que cortou o coração dele – Por favor, diz pra mim que não aconteceu nada com nosso bebê, Harry..._

_- Mione... _

_- Não! Diz a verdade Harry! Eu ainda estou grávida, não estou? – ele sentou ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou fortemente, permitindo-a chorar em seus braços._

_- Não, meu amor – ele começou a chorar também – Infelizmente nosso bebê não está mais conosco – ela soltou um gemido de dor – Eu sinto muito! Eu sinto muito!_

_- Não, não! – Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela, como queria que ela não sofresse... Mas ele estava tão triste quanto ela, já amava tanto aquela criança, e agora ela não existia mais... – Nosso filhinho, Harry!_

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor! – ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que Hermione se acalmou mais._

_Os meses que sucederam a perda do bebê foram terríveis para o casal. O casamento que fora adiantado para que precedesse a chegada do filho, foi cancelado. Harry tentava fazê-la feliz, mas a tristeza de Hermione parecia que não queria ir embora... No fundo, ele imaginava que ela se culpava pela perda da criança... Só o tempo e a dedicação dele foram capazes de mantê-los juntos, Harry a amava demais e ainda a queria como esposa, como mãe de seus filhos. Depois de quase um ano, as coisas começaram a melhorar. Hermione recuperou pouco a pouco a alegria de viver, e eles eram quase os mesmos de antes... Harry sabia que era impossível continuar a mesma coisa. _

_Ela voltou a trabalhar em missões, em algumas delas Harry achava melhor que ela não participasse, e sem muita discussão ela acabava concordando... Só que ele sabia que quando houvesse uma batalha contra Voldemort, Hermione faria questão de estar presente, e ele não saberia como impedir, ele temia perdê-la, como perdeu o filho... _

_Fim do flashback_

Abriu os olhos e viu novamente a sala de reuniões vazia, ainda segurava o anel... A intenção dele nunca foi culpá-la, Harry sabia que era algo impossível de prever. Lembrou de como ela ficara durante os primeiros meses depois da perda do filho. Uma Hermione calada, sem brilho no olhar... Tantas vezes ele a ouviu chorar no meio da noite, doía não poder fazer nada... Tantas vezes ela acordou chorando e chamando pelo bebê perdido, e tudo que ele podia fazer era abraçá-la e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem... Todas as vezes foram terríveis, mas se tivesse perdido Hermione também sua vida não teria mais sentido... Foi doloroso perder o filho, mas se ela fosse junto... Por isso tentava mantê-la longe das batalhas, simplesmente porque já quase a perdera uma vez...

- Você a perdeu dessa vez – disse a si mesmo. Respirou pesadamente enquanto colocava o anel sobre a mesa. Mirou o objeto por alguns instantes, a lembrança do dia em que Hermione disse sim veio a sua mente... Fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida... Ela aceitara seu pedido e ainda dar-lhe-ia um filho... – Não! Eu a perdi! – pegou o anel e deixou o local.

**_Each time I say something I regret, I cry (Cada vez que eu falo algo de que eu me arrependo, eu choro)_**

**_"I don´t want to lose you." (Eu não quero te perder)  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah (Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixará)  
_**

_25 de março de 2010, sete e cinco da noite._

- Por que está aqui? Não falou o suficiente essa tarde? – a voz dela saiu friamente e sem emoção. Ele sabia que não seria fácil...

- Mione... – ele tentou começar – Eu sinto muito!

- Ah, Harry. – ela deu um sorriso triste, ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele ecoando em sua mente – Não é tão fácil assim...

- Eu falei sem pensar, você sabe que nunca te culparia pelo que aconteceu – ele disse, Hermione levantou e o encarou, ele sabia que ela tinha chorado.

- Harry, você sempre fala que sou teimosa, que não devo ir para batalhas com você! No fundo você acha que não sei me defender e por isso... Por isso nosso filho morreu.

- Não, Mione – ele estava ficando desesperado – Você é uma das melhores auror que já conheci! Eu mais que ninguém sei o quanto sabe se defender, fomos colegas, nos graduamos juntos! Você é perfeita em seu trabalho, você me faz feliz... Você é tudo que eu tenho!

**_´Cause you were made for me (Porque você foi feita para mim)  
Somehow I´ll make you see (De alguma forma vou lhe fazer ver)  
How happy you make me (O quão feliz você me faz)  
_**

- Então por que quer tanto que eu não esteja ao seu lado na última batalha? Por que não pode aceitar que quero te ajudar?

- Porque eu tenho medo de te perder! Porque eu já perdi meu filho e se eu perdesse você... Eu não teria mais razão para continuar vivendo! Toda vez que você vai para uma batalha, eu praticamente enlouqueço temendo que algum feitiço te leve de mim...

**_I can´t live this life (Eu não posso viver essa vida)  
Without you by my side (Sem você ao meu lado)  
I need you to survive (Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)_**

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa que você, Harry – ela se aproximou – Eu também perdi meu filho naquele dia, você é tudo que me restou nesse mundo! Eu não consigo ficar aqui, em segurança, sabendo que você pode ser morto a qualquer momento! Eu preciso estar lá com você, preciso ter certeza que fiz tudo ao meu alcance para te proteger... E se eu tiver que morrer...

- Shh... – ele a calou tocando levemente seus lábios – Não diga isso, eu não deixaria você morrer! Eu te amo, Mione! Eu preciso de você comigo!

- Eu também te amo, Harry! – ela o abraçou. Algumas lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha ouvido aquelas coisas, eu não culpo você, não... Jamais poderia fazer isso!

- Tem certeza? As vezes eu acho que sou culpada, que se eu não tivesse ido aquela batalha hoje teríamos nosso filhinho conosco! – ele a abraçou mais forte.

**_So stay with me (Então fique comigo)  
You look in my eyes and I´m screaming inside that I´m sorry. (Você olha nos meus olhos e eu grito por dentro, me desculpe)  
_**

- Não se culpe! – ele a beijou na testa – Você não poderia saber, Mione!

- Eu tenho medo, Harry.

- De quê?

- De que aconteça novamente – ela disse – De que um dia nos casemos e quando eu engravidar eu perca nosso filho novamente.

- Ei, não seja boba – ele acariciou seu rosto – Isso não vai acontecer de novo! Quando nos casarmos, você vai ficar grávida novamente e teremos um outro filho. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor, eu prometo!

- Não sei se vou conseguir!

- Claro que vai – ele levou a mão do bolso e tirou o anel – Só que você precisa voltar a ser minha noiva antes.

- Ah, Harry – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Desculpe.

- Eu que peço desculpas. Então, aceita ser minha noiva novamente?

- Claro – ele recolocou o anel no dedo dela – Eu amo você, Harry!

- Também te amo, Mione! – ele disse, beijando-a em seguida – Amor...

- Hum?

- Você assinou a lista, não assinou?

- Com certeza! – ela sorriu – Não achou que só porque eu não era mais sua noiva eu deixaria de ir com você para a batalha, achou?

- Não... Claro que não! – Harry suspirou – Promete uma coisa?

- O que você quiser...

- Vai sobreviver nessa batalha e vai casar comigo no dia seguinte – Harry a olhou nos olhos.

- Parece justo... – Hermione lhe sorriu – Voldemort não terá chances – ela piscou.

- Claro que não! – ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela – Ele não iria querer conhecer a minha ira por não casar com você!

- Imaginei! – ela disse. Harry então a carregou e a levou para o quarto, colocando-a na cama em seguida.

- Acho que merecemos uma reconciliação memorável, não acha?

- Tenho certeza – ela agarrou o pescoço dele e o beijou intensamente...

**_And you forgive me again (E você me perdoa novamente)  
You´re my one true friend (Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro)  
And I never meant to hurt you (E eu nunca pretendi te machucar)_**

FIM!

N/A:D Bom... Eu sei que a fic deve ta super dramática... :D Mas eu tava louca de vontade de fazer uma song com essa música... O nome é "Forgive me" de Evanescence, e eu acho ela tãoooo lindaaaa... :D Aí veio essa idéia aí e encaixei na música:D Perdoem-me se num tiver muito boa... Eu tenho outra song com outra musica do Evanescence tb, mas aí essa eu vou deixar para fazer depois... :D Preciso atualizar minhas fics antes, ehehehheheheh! Brigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! grande bju pra vcs! PinkPotter : D


End file.
